1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a suction brush for a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suction brush for a vacuum cleaner which facilitates the removal of hair or animal fur that is deeply stuck in a carpet and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is composed of a cleaner main body and a suction brush, which is separably connected to the main body through a connection tube and a flexible hose, or is directly hinge-engaged with the main body. This suction brush sucks in dust and other foreign materials using a suction force generated by a suction motor installed in the main body as it moves on a surface to be cleaned.
A conventional suction brush for a vacuum cleaner secures a power source from a turbine installed in a suction flow path provided in a brush main body. Air being sucked through the suction flow path at high speed results in the rotation of the turbine. The driving force of the turbine is transferred to a rotating brush that is arranged in a dust suction port provided on a bottom surface of the brush main body, and the rotating brush cleans the surface to be cleaned. In this case, however, since the turbine is arranged on the suction flow path, it disturbs the flow of the sucked air, and thus the suction force in the suction brush is lowered.
On the other hand, Korean Patent Publication No. 165065 discloses a suction brush which drives duster plates up and down so that the duster plates beat a surface to be cleaned as wheels installed in a brush main body rotate without employing a rotary drum and a turbine. Through this suction brush structure, however, it is not easy to remove hair or pet fur stuck in a carpet.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 170848 discloses a structure in which a drive fan that is rotated by air being sucked through a dust suction port of a suction brush is installed on a bottom surface of the suction brush, and a brush fixture combined with a brush member goes and returns in a direction perpendicular to a brush forwarding direction, by a rotating force of the drive fan. Although this structure is advantageous in removing foreign materials inserted in mat textures, it is improper for raking up hair stuck in a carpet and moving the raked hair toward a suction port.